


MY OVERWATCH BAES!!!! (Comment lemon if you want smut.) ALONG WITH A JACKSEPTICEYE X CHILD!READER

by Doctortone_360



Category: Overwatch/ a jacksepticeye X child! Reader at some point.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctortone_360/pseuds/Doctortone_360
Summary: Just a bunch of fanfics I decided to write. Will try to update every day. I won't write any spoilers in this summary so you will have to read to find out more. ;) that's all now goodbye all my lovely patients! Keep reading because it's healthy for you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my grammar/ writing in all is bad, this is the first time I have ever wrote a fanfiction, let alone on this site. Thanks everyone!

SORRY EVERYONE THIS IS BUT A SAMPLE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! I WILL GET TO WRITING AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW!! Also this is an OC story book only. First one is. D.va!

3rd person pov

It was just a normal day for Damien Smith, the great soldier that the military had been hunting down for decades. He has a few friends, mostly vigilantes, but friends none the less. He wasn't allowed to say there names but their call signs were soldier 76, and shrike, they were a bit old, but skilled at sniping and pulse rifles alike. Now Damien was pretty young, only 23 to be exact. Damien was currently on the run from  
Bounty hunters, police and the military all  
at the same time. Armed to the teeth with all kinds of weapons ranging from western style revolvers, to thermal scoped rifles that shifted from an assault rifle to a sniper. Along with a machine gun with a crossbow attachment, a simple silenced kap 40 and finally a high carbon combat knife. Anyways sorry about that reader, let's get back to the situation at hand. Damien was in an alleyway cornered with his partners, 76 and shrike.shrike was tending to 76s wounds while Damien was currently gunning down the rest of the grunts, no body knew who was attacking. Until reaper shadow stepped into the alleyway. That instantly have the trio and idea on who they were fighting. Now they were in Korea trying to stop a nuclear war when this happened. As Damien ran out of ammo he ran at reaper, knife drawn and ready to fight, until it was shot out of his hand by a sniper rifle. He thought all hope was lost until he heard two words. "Nerf this!".


	2. 1st chapter part 2: a new opportunity

Damien pov

"Nerf this". Those words were my salvation. Although I didn't know that just yet. I thought it was some gamer yelling a catchphrase from a room, when really it was the famous D.va self destructing her meka. I want to say that I dove for cover just in time and survived without a scratch but really my cover was literally blown and I was caught in the explosion, and I blacked out.

 

D.va pov

"Heh, get rekt scrubs." That's all I could think of, as I saw all of the corpses. I took a glance at the three vigilantes I was supposed to recruit. Two of them I recognized. The other one, the badly injured one, looked much younger and a bit handsome to... what? That came out of nowhere."aennyounge! My name is d.va we have a proposition for you".


End file.
